Butermarr
Butermarr Motto: All Men are Free Anthem: God Shines Upon We Capital: Folley's Landing Official Languages: Common Demonym: Butermarrican Government: *Ruler: Prime Minister Vincent Miller *Vice Ruler: Justice Samuel Smith *Legislative Branch: Continental Parliment Established: 2400 AME Area: 350,000 mi^2 Population: *Humans: 40,000,000 *Dwarves: 300,000 *Orcs: 200,000 *Elves: 10,000 *Other: 500,000 Currency: Bulls Geography Butermarr runs just south of the frozen tundra of northern Ocarrus along the central sea. It is dominated by the Buter River which runs from the Ocarrus Spine into the central sea. Dense forrest runs up against he Spine and offers some lumber and hunting to the country. History Butermarr was originally a collection of for profit colonies funded, organized, and shipped over by Maramic corporations. The primary purpose was to create beneficial trade relationships for the home empire, exploit local resources, and make lots of money for the rich executives. Butermarr proved not to be the limitless supply of wealth as previously expected with dwarves already working the mountains and natives proving not to be particularly friendly towards these new arrivals. Still people continued to come and eventually the great ocean seperating Butermarr from Maramic became too much and the nation persued independance. Maramic was not particularlly willing to part with its colony, however the colonists chose a perfect time to strike as Maramic was embroiled with a worldwide dispute with Corodo at the time and the colonists took advantage of the distracted motherland to claim their independance. Over the 600 years since the country repaired its relationships with its homeland and sought to establish its self as a world power of its own. It still is considered nothing more than a little brother or child of its homeland but the two do cooperate as they share much in common. Effects of the War Butermarr was pounced upon as a weak target by Vicmorta and Coldrim. It had been almost completely occupied by the end of the war having lost most of its holdings to the south by the Vicmorta and all but its capitol to the north by Coldrim. After the treaty of Port Assau it lost much of its territy to the south to the newly formed Wytixca Culture & Religion Butermarrans put a lot of stock on personal freedoms and believe heavily that every person should get a say in the running of government. They were one of the first human nations to offer full citizenship to non-human races and feel everyone is equal, so long as they don't abuse their freedoms. The diet of Butermarr consists heavily of potatoes and meat. Beef and Potatoes a common dish amongst its people. Like Marimicans Butermarricans pray to a large range of gods of the pantheon however Pestara, Goddess of Freedom, enjoys a significant amount of preference in Butermarr. Industry and Business Butermarr was highly industrialized before the war however they saw much of their factories and foundries destroyed. This has left their metal working and steam engine manufcaturing devastated while the mostly in tact Marimican competitors have surged forward and dominated the market. Furs, fruits, and teas are about the only exports the country has left which is not nearly enough to help the country recover. Appearances and speaking habits of people Buttermarr is considered the melting pot of the world with citizens coming to it from all great parts of the world. The nation of immigrants sees a Marrimican as what they would consider a normal looking Butermarrican but only a small portion of them fit the bill. Butermarricans speak common with a bit of a dialect, sounding similar to an Australian would. Relations to other countries *The Empire of Vicmorta - There is a sizable contingent of Vicmortan settlers in Butermarr which created some trouble during the war. While the two are not particularly friendly because of Butermarr's relations with Maramic they do trade from time to time. *The Maramic Empire - The Maramican empire has been investing in Butermarr lately in a rebuilding effort after the war. While there is fierce competition between the two they are still the best friends they have. *United Corodo - Butermarr feels Corodo is almost on another planet as they are so far away especially with Corodo's dimished influence after being devastated by the war. *Insuladom - Insuladom considers Butermarr to small to be of importance and likewise Butermarr has little to offer Insuladom for trade. *Coldrim - Butermarr recognizes Coldrim was not ready to end the war and is quite uneasy by Coldrim's military presence along their border. Butermarr has matched that presence and it seems only a matter of time before war rages again. However Butermarr feels it was attacked with no warning or provocation from their neighbor to the north and will be ready this time. *Highetest - The Dwarven nation has mines and mountain homes running under the ground of Butermarr and the two enjoy some friendly trade and relations. *Fairara - Butermarr once tried to invade Fairara in a hope to establish a continent wide empire. It failed horribly and the two have never been on good relations since. *Wytixca - Butermarr recognizes Wytixca mostly only because Marimac told them to. They are quite unhappy to have lost a significant portion of their territory to the orcs and would be eager to take it back but they are in no position to do so.